What Have You Done?
by mOoNlIt WeReWoLf
Summary: WARNING: Sexual CHILD ABUSE!Alex gets deaged to 7yrs.Alex was abused in foster care so when he gets turned into his 7yr self he thinks that he is in just another foster home.Erik just wants to protect Alex but Alex is afraid of him and Charles.


**I wrote this story for a prompt.**

**Prompt: This is sort of a repost from the other meme, though I'm not the original anon.  
>I'd love to see a fic where Alex and Hank are in an established relationship when Alex gets deaged after an accident in Hank's lab. Alex is deaged to an age after his family is killed and he's in foster care (5-7yo?).<br>There are tons of places that anon can go with this (is Alex desperate to have a family? Or does Alex not want a family, believing that families only leave him or hurt him? Do they baby him because he's so cute or maybe Alex won't let them hold him or anything? HOw does Hank react? Have Alex's power's materialized?) BUt I'd love if there is a relationship between Erik and little!Alex.  
>I'd really love an acknowledgement of how Alex's childhood was traumatizing. Bonus if there Alex had been physicallysexualy abused in foster care and tries to do a 'favor' that his stepdad taught him for Erik or any male adult. And maybe Alex gets really upset if the adults are upset even if Erik is mad at someone for hurting Alex, it scares Alex when other people get mad.  
>Happy ending where Alex is changed back to an adult (he can remember his time as a kid or not)<strong>

"Oh god Hank right there, yes!" Alex shouted. Currently he was being fucked into a lab table by his gorgeous nerd of a boyfriend. The way they were moving had caused several items on the table to fall to the floor but they were too caught up in what they were doing to hear the crashing noises. They peaked together, Hank biting Alex's neck possessively marking him while Alex threw his head back to moan loudly. Hank had enough presence of mind to pull out and fall next to his boyfriend so he wouldn't crush him. They lay there basking in each other's presence until they came down from their shared euphoric high. Hank got up first to start putting himself together and groaned when he saw the mess they had created. Alex did the same but he managed to knock over another bottle in his attempt to sit up and the bottle crashed to the floor. When Hank turned around Alex wasn't Alex, well Hank supposed he was but Alex was now young around six or seven. He was small standing in the puddle of his clothes that no longer fit.

"Oh fuck," Hank said knowing he was going to be in deep trouble when Erik or Charles found Alex this way. Hank jumped when his lab door slammed open and Erik strode in.

"Hank I'm having some trouble with," Erik stopped talking when he saw young Alex staring at them both utterly confused and scared. Erik got the sudden urge to protect the small boy from everything that could possibly harm him.

"What the hell happened?" Erik asked. Alex whimpered but the small noise went unnoticed.

"I didn't mean to. Alex and I were and then I don't know what happened. Something broke and I turned around and he was like that. It was an accident Erik," Hank ramble turning pink from embarrassment.

"What happened to your lab?" Erik questioned eying the mess all over the floor. Hank blushed even more turning a startling shade of scarlet and before he could stutter out an excuse Erik held up his hand to silence him.

"Never mind I'm sure I do not want to know," Erik said. During their conversation the young Alex had moved to sit in the corner the oversized shirt barely staying on the small frame. Erik looked the boy over and realized that he was too skinny. He was sure that if he looked under that shirt he would be able to see Alex's ribs protruding through the skin. Erik knew what it was like to be hungry and scared which only made him feel even more protective of the now young Alex. Erik walked over to the boy and kneeled before him. When Erik reached out to touch him Alex shrank back and Erik saw fear in the boy's eyes as well as a fierce determination.

"I won't hurt you I promise," Erik said holding out his hand. Alex knew better he knew everyone hurt him in the end whether they meant to or not so he refused to move towards the blonde man. He was scary and intimidating. He looked like Dave his last foster father not in appearance but in his demeanor and that was a thing to be afraid of indeed. Nothing Erik said or did got the boy to move so he suggested that Hank try. Much to Erik's chagrin Alex went to Hank on his first try. With Alex cradled in Hank's arms they set out to find Charles both completely surprised that he had not shown up by now to see what all the commotion was about. They found the telepath reading a book on abnormal genes so intent on the words he was reading that he didn't even notice the trio enter his study until Erik called his name.

"Oh dear," Charles said upon noticing the small boy in Hank's arms. Hank recapped what happened leaving out some explicit details and when he finished he looked down at the boy to see that Alex had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Well I suppose we will have to go shopping for some things. Hank why don't you take him to his room and then start working on a way to fix this problem," Charles suggested. Hank left and did just that.

"What is wrong my friend?" Charles asked a pensive Erik.

"I think Alex was abused by his foster parents. He was afraid of me and far too skinny like he was never fed," Erik answered.

"I always feared as much but he would never let me touch that part his memories. We will all need to be careful around him," Charles informed.

Alex woke scared and alone. He didn't know where he was but he assumed he was with another foster family. He remembered the tall blonde angry man from before and he hoped that he wouldn't have much contact with the man. A knock on the door startled him. The nicer man from before came in and sat next to Alex on the bed.

"Hello Alex, my name is Charles," he introduced himself. When Alex didn't respond he pulled out a bag and handed it to him.

"Here are some clothes you can wear until we go on a proper shopping trip," Charles said. Still Alex said nothing.

"Put them on and then come downstairs for dinner," Charles instructed before leaving shutting the door behind him. Alex did as he was told. When he left his room the tall man was there to show him to the dining room. Alex wanted to go back into his room and lock the door behind him but knew that would only upset the man so he followed quietly behind him practically running to keep up with the man's long strides.

When they reached the dining room Alex was shocked to see more teenagers all of who said hello to him. Alex sat across from the blonde man as instructed and next to a red haired teenage boy who said his name was Sean. The dinner was a loud occasion with so many conversations going on at once. Alex couldn't help but wonder where the person from the other room was because he was not at the table. He only ended up picking at the food on his plate looking up fearfully at the blonde man every time he moved.

"_Alex you have nothing to fear here. You are safe and Erik would never hurt you."_ A voice whispered across his mind. Alex was startled and he looked at Charles knowing it was his voice but the man just smiled at him like nothing happened. Still Alex couldn't get anything past the lump in his throat. So Alex avoided eye contact and waited for permission to go back to his room.

Later that night Alex couldn't sleep. New places always unnerved him and he never slept the first day not since Steve his second foster father. Steve had come into his room while he slept his first night there. He was four but he couldn't forget the pain. Ever since then everyone who took him in hurt him and Alex knew _they_ would be no different no matter what any of them said. Charles may seem nice but Alex suspected he wasn't. They were all nice at first.

So Alex spent the night waiting and thinking of what his real family would have been like. He had a loving mother a devoted father and a right prat of an older brother, but they were close. Best of all none of them ever hurt him. When light crept through his window Alex's tummy rumbled so he went down stairs to sneak some food.

It took him a while to find the kitchen but when he did he searched for some cereal and a bowl. He had to climb on the counter to get the bowl, and just as he grabbed the bowl and started to get off the counter a sound behind him startled him into turning around. Alex's feet slipped on the counter, and he lost balance quickly plummeting to the ground along with the bowl which smashed to pieces on the floor. The wind was knocked out of him and he was pretty sure there would be a bruise on his back tomorrow but he managed to cover his head so it didn't hit the floor. When Alex looked up Erik was standing over him.

"Sorry," Alex said and quickly started picking up the pieces of broken bowl.

"Stop that," Erik demanded. Startled Alex dropped the pieces and backed away from Erik.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to break it," Alex tried to explain.

"Oh never mind the damn bowl are you okay? Did you hit your head?" Erik questioned stepping towards him. Alex was shaking and scared, too scared to answer Erik. He wanted to move back again when the man reached for him, but he forced himself to stand still as the man reached for his head. Alex was confused when the hand just slid over his head searching for injuries. Looking up he saw that the eyes he expected to be icy cold were revealing an expression he couldn't quite place. It wasn't anger he knew anger well. Worry? Alex pulled away even more confused.

"What were you doing on the counter anyways? Don't you know it's dangerous for someone as small as you are to be climbing on things?" Erik asked angrily.

"Sorry," Alex whispered wondering why this man seemed to care so much about him falling.

"Next time ask someone to get it for you," Erik instructed. Alex just nodded. Erik just shook his head looking down at the broken bowl and then to the cereal and milk. Obviously the boy had been hungry and that is why he had been on the counter.

"Oh never mind, you are hungry are you not. Sit down and I'll get you some cereal," Erik ordered. Alex obediently climbed onto one of the stools near the island in the middle of the kitchen. Erik sat a new bowl filled with cereal in front of him, and proceeded to clean up the mess Alex had made, but Alex was no longer hungry. He just sat and stared at the food not even moving to pick up the spoon and make an attempt to look like he was interested in eating it.

"What's wrong?" Erik inquired. Alex just shook his head avoiding the man's gaze.

"Alex?" Erik questioned demanding a response reaching to put a hand on his back. Alex flinched away from the touch out of pure instinct. Erik withdrew his hand quickly looking at Alex startled.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Alex answered just barely above a whisper only looking at the food. The others came in all saying hello which stopped Erik from asking Alex what happened in that small period of time.

"You going to eat that man?" Sean asked Alex. Alex just shook his head and the red head grabbed the bowl and started devouring its contents. With everybody's attention on eating Alex snuck away back to his room. He knew how to make himself scarce so people wouldn't notice him. Alex spent the day in his room curled up n his bed or standing by the window. This place was the biggest he had ever stayed in but just because they had room didn't mean that they wanted him to stay especially when they already have so many kids to already take care of. When dinner came Alex was forced to go downstairs to eat. Once again he picked at the food but couldn't rouse his appetite enough to eat anything. When someone engaged him in conversation he would answer but added no other input into the conversations being had. Erik kept looking at him and Alex just wanted to hide from his stare he didn't like the way that Erik looked at him. No one had ever looked at him like that. Anger, lust, and pity he had seen plenty of, but he still couldn't place the meaning of Erik's gaze.

"Alex you should eat something," Charles tried to encourage him. Alex did as he was told but like yesterday it was hard to get down so he stopped trying.

"Alex I'm taking you clothes shopping tomorrow, so be ready to leave early," Erik announced suddenly. Alex looked up completely horrified. Nobody ever bought him anything without him having to do something for that person in return.

"I don't need more clothes," Alex dared to respond.

"Yes you do. Charles was barely able to scrounge up any of his old things, and they don't even really fit you," Erik stated.

"These are fine," Alex pleaded not defiant enough to actually look in the man's eyes.

"We are going clothes shopping end of discussion," Erik snapped. Alex bit his lip to keep himself from saying anything else.

That night Erik came to his room just like the rest of them had. Alex had waited and now the time had finally come. Alex knew what Erik wanted without the man having to voice it. They all wanted the same thing. So when Erik sat on his bed Alex moved to kneel before him and started undoing the buttons on his jeans. Erik was so shocked that it took him a while to respond to what Alex was doing. Finally his mind caught up with what was happening, and he was able to move his body. Erik jumped away like he was being scalded. Alex was confused for why Erik was moving away so he followed him until Erik stopped him. Erik was shaking his head while trying to still Alex's still reaching hands.

"No Alex. What are you doing?" Erik inquired redoing his pants.

"I know you want it. If it's not too much to ask can we please just get it over with?" Alex begged.

"I don't want that, what made you think I wanted that?" Erik questioned.

"Then how would you like me to repay you for the clothes?" Alex questioned praying that Erik wouldn't want to touch him as payment. Alex hated that the most; he hated when the men wanted to touch him because it hurt him more than any of the other things they ever did, and it lasted longer.

"Repay me? You don't need to do anything. The clothes are a gift something you need," Erik said utterly confused. The boy looked away and got up from the floor.

"You don't wish for me to give you favors? How am I supposed to prove that I am a good boy?" Alex asked confused.

"Favors, good boy?" Erik asked shocked "Alex who told you that stuff?" Alex looked away refusing to answer.

"Alex, who taught you that you need to do that?" Erik questioned again demanding a response.

"They did, they all want me to be a good boy, but I'm never a good boy," Alex whispered.

"They, are you talking about your other foster parents?" Erik hazarded a guess. Still Alex refused to respond. The boy had closed up but Erik knew he could see it in Alex's eyes.

"Who hurt you?" Erik asked need confirmation from the boy himself.

"Everybody," Alex answered. Erik left the boy too angry to wrap is mind around what just happened so he went to Charles for help.

"Charles he tried to give me a fucking blowjob. Who teaches a kid to do that stuff?" Erik asked.

"He said that he did it to prove he was a good boy?" Charles inquired.

"Yeah, I mean I thought he was abused but I didn't think anybody could be sick enough to sexually abuse a child so young," Erik replied.

"I know my friend but being angry doesn't change what has already happened to him," Charles informed even though he himself was angry and sick at the thought of what had happened.

"He hasn't eaten anything either, not since he was turned this way and with his body already lacking sustenance this is not good," Erik commented.

"We can't force food down his throat my friend," Charles stated placing a calming hand on Erik's shoulder.

"The hell we can't," Erik shot back angrily.

"I know you are worried my friend but there is nothing we can do. Maybe if you take him to Hank he can persuade Alex to eat and maybe sleep as well. He has always been attached to Hank," Charles suggested hugging the taller man from behind. Erik released a loud sigh before leaning back into Charles.

"I just see so much of myself in him," Erik said.

"I know, but Alex has people who care about him. He has you, Erik."

"Such trust I don't know if I even deserve it."

"You sell yourself short my friend."

After Erik left Alex went to sit on his bed. What had he done wrong? For the first time since coming here Alex saw anger in Erik's eyes. Was he angry because Alex wasn't a good enough boy? Yes that must have been it; he must have done something wrong, and Erik just didn't want to deal with a bad boy. Alex was never good enough, never. Scared and very upset Alex curled up in a ball on top of the covers. He was having a hard time breathing going over and over all the things that Erik could have thought were bad things to do. He hoped Erik wouldn't punish him for being bad. All he could think of was his encounter with Erik even though Alex was tired sleep eluded him because he could not stop the buzz of his thoughts.

Morning came and Alex uncurled himself to change into the last pair of clothes that Charles had lent him. When Erik came in Alex was completely ready sitting quietly on his bed facing the door. Erik took one look at Alex and knew that he had not slept at all last night. He ushered the boy to the kitchen sitting him down at the island before setting a bowl of cereal in front of him. Alex watched as Erik got himself a cup of coffee. When Erik ordered him to eat the cereal he did, not wanting another repeat of last night. Soon Alex found himself strapped into the back seat as Erik drove them into town. When they arrived in town Erik ushered him into a shop with a guiding hand between his shoulder blades. Alex waited patiently as Erik started grabbing clothes. When the man was done he was led into a changing room Erik closing the door behind them. Alex allowed Erik to remove his clothes too tired to care what happened to him, but the gasp from the man caught him off guard making him look up. Erik reached out to touch the very visible ribs he had to look away because the sight made him sick.

"Oh Alex," Erik said before helping him into the clothes. Halfway through picking out the clothes Alex's eyes started to fall shut. Eventually Alex's chin was resting on his chest as he dozed off. Erik looked back to see the boy asleep on his feet and shook his head. He helped Alex back into his original clothes before separating out the clothes that fit.

"Alex, if you will let me I can carry you and you will be able to continue to sleep," Erik suggested.

"But good boys must walk on their own," Alex mumbled rubbing his tired eyes.

"Good boys can be carried too," Erik said going to kneel so he was eye level with Alex.

"It's okay Alex I don't mind carrying you. I promise I won't hurt you," Erik assured the boy.

"Pinky promise?" Alex asked holding out his pinky. Erik smiled and wrapped his pinky around it.

"I pinky promise Alex," Erik answered. The blonde rubbed his eyes again yawning widely.

"Okay," Alex finally said. Erik swung the boy up into his arms settling him against his hip. Alex rested his head on Erik's shoulder falling asleep again. He directed the sales clerk to the purchases that he would be making.

"Your son is very adorable," the woman remarked. Erik didn't even bother correcting her; he always secretly thought all the kids were his and Charles'. He paid for the clothes and grabbed the bags dropping them off at the car before going to do more shopping. Around lunch time he woke Alex up so they could eat something. After lunch he treated a very excited Alex to some chocolate ice cream. Alex looked up from devouring his ice cream to stare at a grinning Erik. Alex was still very uneasy with Erik. Whereas Erik was very excited to see Alex loosing up around him, but he soon found out that it wouldn't last.

That night Alex woke up screaming from a nightmare. Nightmares of Dave and the things he thought he had escaped. He could never trust anyone again not after Dave. Dave was just like Charles at first and then he was mean. He hurt Alex in ways that he had never been hurt before, and even left scars on him. Alex was sobbing in fear by the time that Erik came into his room to try and comfort him. He just cringed away from the other man, and tried to hide in the corner. Erik tried to reach for him again but he screamed.

"No, I'll be a good boy I swear! Please don't touch me, please!" he begged.

"Hey shhh, it's okay. You just had a nightmare," Erik tried to calm the boy. _Charles!_ Erik called in his mind. _Behind you my friend._ Charles answered. _I don't know what to do._ Erik's voice sound helpless even to himself.

"Alex, you need to breath. Do you think you can do that for me?" Charles asked. The blonde didn't even move or appear to have heard Charles. Alex had stopped responding rocking himself back and forth as some sort of comfort. Erik watched on scared as Alex began to hyperventilate going into a full blown panic attack. Charles' hand moved to his temple and soon Alex began to calm down and stop moving altogether. _Can I put him back to bed?_ Erik questioned. Charles just nodded as a response so Erik carefully moved to pick Alex up. Once cradled in his arms Erik stood and safely put him back to bed tucking Alex in, and pushing sweaty locks of blonde hair out of the boys face. Charles and Erik left shutting the door behind them.

It has been a couple of days now since Alex had the nightmare about Dave finding him. He had completely shut down, and still didn't eat much and slept even less. He was waiting for Erik to return to his room to finally do what they all had, but he hadn't seen Erik much since that night. Alex even refused to talk at all now and if anyone came near him he would move away especially if it was Charles or Erik. Hank was still in his lab working furiously on a way to fix Alex only stopping when it was necessary for him to sleep, eat, and use the bathroom. Charles was worried and Erik surprisingly more so.

Alex was walking towards the library too tired to really pay attention to where he was going until he walked into someone knocking himself back a couple steps. He looked up and saw Erik. So far they hadn't touched him but Alex was convinced that wouldn't last long.

"Sorry," Alex mumbled.

"Alex, are you okay?" Erik questioned. Alex just tried to move past him but Erik caught his arm gently.

"Alex have you slept any?" Erik wondered. Alex nodded; he had slept an hour or two last night to be exact.

"Will you allow me to take you somewhere?" Erik asked. Alex wanted to say no but nodded instead. He followed behind Erik and looked up at the man confused when Erik stopped before a closed door.

"When you first came here before this happened to you, you used to sleep in here. You said once that you felt safe here," Erik explained. Alex was really confused now. Before what? What was Erik talking about? Erik opened the door to reveal lab of sorts. Alex was delighted to see the teenager with glasses from his first day. He was working on something that Alex couldn't see but he could tell that it was important because the teenager was so intent upon what he was doing.

"Hank," Erik called to him. The teenager looked up startled then smiled when he saw Alex.

"Hey Alex," Hank said crouching down after removing his gloves.

"Come here," Hank said holding his arms open. Alex hesitated before running to him. Those arms wrapped around him making him feel utterly safe. Hank picked him up and Alex wrapped his arms around his neck resting his cheek on the teenagers shoulder.

"I heard you haven't been eating or sleeping very much," Hank said "What is wrong?"

"Not safe," Alex mumbled sleepily.

"Oh but you are, this is the safest place you will ever be," Hank told him. When Hank said it Alex could almost believe it.

"He scares me," Alex whispered.

"Who?" Hank asked looking down at him. Alex just looked at Erik who seemed to be smiling.

"Erik? Erik scares you?" Hank questioned. Alex nodded.

"Like me Erik would protect you at any cost," Hank said. Alex yawned and snuggled further into his shoulder. Alex heard the door close and saw that Erik had left.

"How about I let you sleep over here on this cot. Would that be okay?" Hank asked.

"Don't leave me," Alex begged.

"I'll never leave you, god help me, I would never leave you for anything," Hank told him laying him down on the cot. Hank removed Alex's shoes and placed a blanket over him before kissing his forehead. Alex let himself drift off to sleep knowing he really was safe.

Alex sat up gasping for air. Hank was next to him in an instant letting him lay on him rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"Shh, it was just a nightmare," Hank said trying to comfort him. Alex wished that it was only a nightmare but it wasn't it was a memory, a very bad memory.

"You feel up to eating something?" Hank asked after Alex finished the glass of water he had been handed. Alex shook his head. He just wanted Hank to continue to hold him so he could feel safe again. The door opened and Charles walked in.

"Is he okay I felt his nightmare?" Charles asked.

"He'll be fine won't you Alex?" Hank asked him. Alex just nodded.

"Okay, well dinner is ready," Charles informed them and walked out.

"You sure you aren't hungry?" Hank questioned. Alex nodded not wanting to leave Hank.

"What if I went down with you would you try and eat something for me?" Hank asked. Alex thought about it and nodded. Hank stood holding onto Alex's hand as they went downstairs. Hank sat next to him at the table Sean on his other side like normal. Alex ate a little bit of the food surprised when it went down easier than it normally did. Alex kept looking at Hank for approval to which he received a smile or some other form of affection.

It's been about two weeks now and Alex was more open. He didn't flinch as much when people touched him. He was sleeping and eating regularly. He was even close to Erik. If you asked Alex he would tell you, that excluding Hank, Erik was his favorite person to hang out with. He was no longer afraid of Erik thanks to Hank. Erik and Alex were in town getting a few groceries. Alex was laughing and skipping with excitement and then he stopped dead in his tracks. There standing not but a few feet away from him was his worst nightmare. He wanted to run but he couldn't he was frozen in fear. For too long he had let himself forget that he was broken, that he was wrong, and that he could be hurt.

"Alex? Alex what's wrong?" Erik asked crouching before him.

"Hello Alex, you haven't changed one bit," Dave his last foster dad said.

"It's been a while hasn't it? Do you still have that scar I gave you" He asked.

"Bastard," Erik growled standing to face the man who dared to speak to Alex that way.

"Has he been giving you any favors? Huh Alex have you been a good boy for your new dad?" the man continued to taunt the boy.

"You, you're the one who taught him those things? You taught a little boy to do that stuff?" Erik seethed.

"Yeah and I bet you enjoy it don't you," the man said reaching to touch Alex's face. Erik's fist collided with Dave's face before Alex could register that he moved thankful that Dave hadn't gotten the chance to touch him. Erik didn't stop there he kept punching and kicking Dave until he heard Alex sobbing and pleading for Erik to stop.

"Bastard! Touch Alex again and I will kill you," Erik warned before picking up a distraught Alex and heading home minus the groceries.

"Erik what happened?" Charles asked once he'd entered the house.

"Asshole foster father," Erik answered and then projected what happened to Charles as he walked to Hank's lab. When he opened the door Hank stopped working and smiled at him but when he saw Alex it dropped completely his face changing into a mixture of worry and anger. Hank rushed to him and grabbed Alex from his arms. Alex slowly raised his arms to wrap them around his neck.

"What happened?" Hank asked cradling the boy to him carefully.

"Had a run in with one of Alex's old foster fathers," Erik explained.

"I hope you killed the fucker," Hank seethed.

"I would have but Alex didn't take to well to seeing his foster father again. I needed to get him out of there," Erik said.

"He was doing so well," Hank commented.

"How close are you to fixing this?" Erik questioned.

"Close I think. I estimate that I should be done no more than a week from now," Hank replied.

"Good," Erik said.

"Alex?" Hank called. The boy didn't respond like Alex hadn't even heard him.

"Oh that's not good," Hank observed.

"Alex?" Erik asked brushing a hand through the boy's hair. No response not even to the touch.

"I think he's in shock. We are going to need some blankets," Hank instructed. Erik rushed to do as Hank bid. When Alex broke out of his catatonic state he cried. Both Hank and Erik were there to wrap him in blankets and hold him. Eventually Alex drifted off to sleep due to exhaustion. They lifted him and laid him on the cot to rest.

"I want to kill every person who has hurt Alex," Hank growled out.

"Me too," Erik agreed giving Hank an awkward hug before leaving Hank to continue with his work.

A couple days had passed and Alex had recovered significantly due to Hank and Erik. Alex was back to normal more or less, well as normal as a seven year old boy could be with Alex's past. Alex was in the game room playing some car game with Sean and laughing at Sean's lame attempts at trash talk. Erik and the others, excluding Hank, were all looking on in interest. The door bust open and Hank ran in with a vile of some liquid.

"Hank?" Erik questioned.

"I finished it, I finally finished it. Alex just needs to drink this and he'll be back to normal," Hank said rapidly.

"Back to normal what's wrong with me?" Alex asked game forgotten.

"You aren't the age you are supposed to be," Erik answered. Hank sat on the couch and motioned for Alex to sit in his lap. Alex did and looked at the vile in Hank's hand.

"Do you trust me Alex?" Hank asked. Alex nodded and took the vile he was handed. He drank the substance inside. The change was instantaneous. Alex grew back to the normal (his clothes grew with him) Alex in Hank's lap. Alex laughed and hugged his boyfriend.

"Thank god! I was getting tired of being a kid," Alex said.

"You didn't even know you were the wrong age," Hank pointed out.

"And?" Alex replied. Alex looked over Hank's shoulder at Erik. He got up and walked over to him. Erik was shocked when he got an armful of blonde teenager and patted Alex's back awkwardly.

"Thank you," Alex whispered.

"For what?" Erik wondered.

"For kicking Dave's ass," Alex said before pulling back. He laughed and spun in circles.

"It's good to be me again."


End file.
